


【冢不二/原作向】破镜04-05（修改版）

by rellik



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21871285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rellik/pseuds/rellik
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 6





	【冢不二/原作向】破镜04-05（修改版）

不二像是一台被挪开唱针的留声机，令整个空间都陷入伤感的沉默。  
这个答案他们彼此都心知肚明，手冢却再三要求他用可以听到的声音回答出来。  
从很早以前开始，不二常常觉得，声音是独立的于身体的一部分。  
如果它从自己体内飘了出去，就意味着有什么会被改变。  
他靠着墙慢慢蹲下，抱着膝盖垂着眼，整个身体都散发着拒绝的气息。  
手冢也不急，扶着床沿坐上去静静地等待着，甚至把眼镜拿起来戴上。  
不二依稀想起十五岁的时候手冢吻他的时候，也是这样，静静地等着愣住的自己抛回一个答案。  
那个茶色头发的少年脊背挺得笔直脸上没有什么表情，不二却能一眼看到他表象下的紧张。不二觉得那样的手冢可爱极了，令他无法抑制的心动。  
不二茫然地看向坐在床上的男人。手冢正静静地坐在床沿望着自己一动不动，除了交叉在一起的十指偶尔会捏一下手指的关节。  
十五年后，他还能看到他的内心吗？  
“不二，”手冢突然开口，低头看了一眼自己的手指，“我养了一只猫。”  
“……”  
“橘黄色花纹，蓝色眼睛的猫。”  
“……你不是喜欢乌龟吗？”  
“某天看到你在ins更新流浪猫的照片的第二天，我在住所附近的垃圾堆捡到它的。”  
“……哦。”手冢开小号偷偷关注他了？！  
“后来某天，之前养的乌龟被它弄死了。”  
“噗！”不二知道这不合时宜，还是笑了出来。  
光是想到手冢被一只毛茸茸的猫蹭来蹭去，再看到自己心爱的乌龟上了天堂，却还是拿小猫没办法的窘迫模样，他真的忍不住。  
随着不二的笑声在这个空间里散开，气氛也随之改变。有那么一瞬间，他觉得面前这个蹩脚地提出话题的人的确是十五年前的手冢。  
手冢见他笑了，趁机谨慎地走到他身边。不二抬头看了他一眼就垂下了视线——毕竟两人现在是完全裸着的，他刚才随便抬眼都会看到手冢的下身。  
……居然还起着反应。  
不二顿时觉得出境又危险了起来，但他实在找不到脱身的方法。  
执着起来的手冢根本没有人能说服。  
手冢也蹲下来向他伸出手，感觉不会被拒绝后便轻轻地抚摸上那栗色的头发，像是在抚摸一只受到惊吓的猫。  
“那时我突然觉得，那只猫很像你。”  
想着一时半会也跑不了的不二暂时放弃了抵抗，但还是本能地侧了侧头避开他的动作：“你是在说我像宠物吗？”  
“不，”手指顺着发丝停在他的后颈，悄悄地捏了捏，“我是在想，要是不二也会这样和我撒娇就好了。”  
不二苦笑了一下抬头：“毕竟我不是猫啊，手冢。”  
手冢探身过去将自己的额头贴着他的，用只有两个人能听到的音量接着说：“因为那样我就也可以对你撒娇，不二。”  
三十岁的男人特有的成熟声线放低放柔带着体温包裹住不二，他本能地抬起蔚蓝如海的双眼，与那双突然温柔得出奇的眼睛对视。不二觉得残留的酒意几乎被手冢的眼神点燃烧起无形的火焰，烫热了沉寂多年的心。胸腔一下一下噗通起来，声音化作波光浮上海面，星星点点。  
手冢望着那繁星般的闪烁，微微侧头，很慢很慢地，再一次把嘴唇贴上了对方的唇角。  
这一次，不二没有立刻拒绝。  
重逢到现在，除去欲望和性事，在不二的心里，他和手冢其实不曾真正意义上的吻过。  
他的记忆还停留在十五年前，彼此的吻那么小心翼翼，像是害怕太过暴露自己心底的情感吓跑对方，又像是在珍惜一件心爱的物品。  
那时的吻让不二知道，他们是惺惺相惜的。  
最后手冢走的如此狠绝。  
而这一次，嘴唇和手冢贴在一起的瞬间，似乎哪里不一样了。  
手冢虽然锁住了他的退路，动作却极尽温柔之能事。柔软的皮肉在呼吸间张开叼住他的上唇，一丝一点地吮着，舔着，磨蹭着，逼得不二自己放松，露出了破绽。  
尽管只是一点点裂缝，却让天光落在了他们身上。  
手冢闭上眼，顺着那一星光点探进去，依然没有遭到任何抗拒——除了怀中不二的身体似乎颤抖了一下，他习惯性地去摸男人的头发安抚他靠回自己怀里。  
像彼此年少时一样。

三千情丝挂在被网球拍磨下的老茧上，反射出的光斑是开在荒漠上的花。

手冢进去的很慢很慢，慢到他已经记不清接吻到底是怎么一回事。他像是踏过了十五年的光阴，回到了那个落满枫叶的球场上。  
十五岁的不二静静地在那里等他，清醒着，沉睡着，飘渺着，现实着，微笑着——  
他身披枷锁。  
舌尖相触的瞬间，手冢尝到了从未有过的苦涩之味。  
不二哭了。  
无需睁眼，手冢也知道不二哭了。  
他心间的伤痕与痛楚变成眼泪掉落在交错的唇舌之间，变成让人无法招架的苦。  
手冢伸手捧住他的脸颊，拇指的指腹轻轻摩挲，抹去那些咸涩的泪水，网球拍留下的厚茧也在沾湿的脸颊上刮出淡淡红痕。  
感受着他动作中的情意，不二闭上眼的睫毛颤抖了很久，也没有睁开。他抬起下巴与他更深入的吻在一起，对方的舌头还是一如记忆中的柔软湿润，随着两人的缠绵寸寸而行，绕在心头。  
洒落在他们身上的天光化作温暖的水从交错的唇舌之间淌向心间，涌上大脑，最后尽数变成看不见的珍珠，隐入海面。  
一吻结束，手冢稍微退开，再次用额头抵着他的额头，捧着不二的双手也没有放开，在光滑的脸颊上细细抚摸，像是要擦尽一切伤痛，也像要将这张阔别十五年的脸刻入脑海。  
不二依然闭着眼，没有看他。  
“不二，看着我。”手冢亲了亲紧闭的眼睑，他能感觉到眼皮底下的眼珠在飞快旋转，昭示了不二此刻有多慌乱，但他继续亲吻长长的睫毛，舔去上头的水迹低声诱哄，“睁开眼，好不好？”  
不二依然闭着眼，即使不再拒绝他的触碰。

手冢等了一会，不二合眼抱膝，脸上带着湿意头靠墙壁。床头的灯光照不到他们所在的角落，些许微弱的橘灰色穿过手冢的身侧打在他的脸上，在他的表面描画出另一个人的影子，支离破碎。  
看着不为所动的不二，手冢斟酌了几秒，直接把人横抱而起。  
不二在他臂弯里瑟缩了一下，睫毛颤颤抖抖，还是没有做出任何举动。  
“没关系。”  
感觉到被放进柔软的床铺里的同时，手冢的声音随之响起，不二在黑暗中听不出他的情绪。  
“你不睁开眼睛，我们就这样继续。”  
说着，他感觉到脚踝突然被抓起舔了一下！  
“喂——”  
不二被这下突然的袭击刺激的不仅叫了出来，嗓音沙哑，也终于睁开了那双蔚蓝的眼睛。  
微暖的白光喷涌进来，逼得他又眯上。  
手冢打开了卧室的大灯！  
经过了短暂的空白再次映入视线的是手冢撑在他身上，正将眼镜拿下折好，倾身放到床头柜。  
他的视角正好看到有漂亮肌肉的躯体被光影投射出诱人的味道。  
不二脸红了。  
进入这个房间到刚才，落地灯也好，床头灯也好，充斥水汽的浴室也好，他们始终处在明暗难分虚实难辨的状态里。  
手冢打破了这种暧昧，让现实投射进他的内心。  
灯光把两人身上的吻痕手冢眼尾的淤青还有隐私部位的细节全部勾画得无比清晰，避无可避。  
一晚下来，手冢真的在他身上留下不少痕迹。  
而他只打肿了手冢的眼角。  
真不公平。  
有些不忿，有些尴尬，不二想遮住自己，却不知道应该遮哪——特别是他看到手冢逐渐深沉的眼神。  
“……太亮了！”不二说着伸手去按开关，被手冢拽住手腕。  
手冢在他睁开眼后感觉就开始改变，凤眼稍弯，嘴角勾出几不可见的笑容：“这样很好。”  
他拉着不二的手放在唇边吻了吻，再带着他的手指摸过纤瘦身体上的点点痕迹缓慢向下，看着不二的手指擦过微肿的乳尖发出喘气声：“这样你才能看清楚，我留下的痕迹……”  
“……手冢，你不觉得你今晚话太多了吗？”  
不二还没从那场无声的哭泣缓过来，正经开口说话声音又哑又干。他下意识舔了舔嘴唇，马上被看到的手冢俯身过来舔他。不二无法接受在几乎坦白过的接吻后还和手冢继续下去。  
他想抽身。  
可手冢死死抓着他的手。  
“有吗？”手冢又亲了一口他的嘴唇，嘴皮相贴低声呢喃，“我以为你喜欢我多说话，不二。”  
“……如果你要说的都是这些，我只想找个东西把你的嘴堵上——唔！”炙热的舌尖撬开他的牙关纠缠他的舌尖，不二瞪了他一眼又想踹人，结果被手冢拉着的手按住了自己的大腿！  
不二“呜呜”抗议了两声，尽数被手冢的热吻压下。唇舌纠缠之间带着手冢味道的唾液翻搅进他的口腔，一寸寸占领自己的呼吸。手冢逼他一口口咽下去，不二能感觉到那些唾液滚过咽喉顺着食道滑到胸腔内部。  
仿佛从里到外，他都要被手冢染透了！  
这样深入的吻直到不二大腿的力量软化下去，手冢才退开一点，鼻翼相贴，气音起伏。  
“这样堵吗？”手冢舔了舔他嘴角，淡淡地笑了一下。  
“……”不二简直觉得他疯了！  
可他没想到手冢还有更疯的样子。  
手冢的双手还抓着他的双手按在大腿内侧，逼迫他的大腿分的更开。上头炙热的呼吸吹过喉结锁骨，在乳尖上狠狠吮了一下：“还是用这里？”  
“……嗯啊！…不……”  
快感从胸口翻涌而出，乳尖被湿热的舌头挤压得又痛又爽。不二大力挣扎企图抽回自己的手，在手冢的力道里始终徒劳无功。他大口喘息，胸膛的起伏让挺立的乳尖在手冢口中和舌头来回轻触，激起一层又一层的欲望润透蔚蓝的双眼。  
不二神色迷乱，他快要分不清是因为动作还是话语，胸前的呼吸直接吹进皮下让血流加速翻腾起无法压抑的热浪。他已经无法拒绝，无法动弹，只能睁着眼慌乱地感觉男人踩着这股热浪继续向下——  
停在两腿之间。  
因为刚才的谈话，不二原本起反应的性器已经有些软下去了，手冢朝着顶端吹了口气，嘴皮几乎是贴在上头说：“或者，用这里？”  
不二瞪大眼，眼睁睁看着下身因为手冢这句话起的反应。  
手冢抓紧他的双手把所有挣扎变成情趣的磨蹭，刚才还和他缠绵悱恻的舌尖在性器上轻点着，滑动着，似亲似吻地爱抚着。  
整个过程里，他一直注视着不二的眼睛。  
不二觉得自己被彻底扔进炼狱，身下原本凉透的床单在所有动作后变得难以忍受的燥热，他呻吟着喘息着，用残存的理智抬了几次腿都被自己受制的手按下。而手冢这次的挑逗一直流于表面，让他的性器抬头硬挺，烧起火焰把全身都红透把理智化作齑粉，却还是找不到可以满足的方式。  
看到器官顶端甚至开始泛出了一点湿意，手冢终于停止了这种近乎虐待的戏弄，欺身上去磨蹭不二的嘴角安抚他。  
不二的视线已经涣散得找不到焦点，嫣红的嘴唇都没法合拢，无意识地吞吐气息。他觉得自己连气管都被手冢撩拨的颤颤抖抖，空气从冷到热灌入肺部，层层撞过肺叶，刺的他胸口发疼。  
他根本，对这个男人毫无办法。  
就像刚才手冢只是吻了他，他压抑了十五年之深之久的心情就这样溃堤而出。  
此时此刻，就算手冢杀了他，他也甘之如饴。  
这样的他要怎么继续和手冢走下去？

有一个瞬间，欲望和情爱变幻成看不见的刀，刺穿心脏，将他捅进冰冷的火焰。

在这份失控里，手冢倾身上来，吻了吻他的眼睛，让他稍微回过神。  
自己的手不知何时被手冢拉着握住了对方的性器，双腿大大地张开，又硬又热的柱体在他的手里抵上后方的穴口，磨蹭着开始一点点挤压。  
似乎吸取了刚才的教训，身上的男人没有再和他调情，直接选择更让人羞耻的方式进入——  
在他的手里进入他的身体。  
“……手…手冢…放开……”不二的声音哑得几乎不能辨认，手冢还是听到了——却抓的更紧。  
以不二现在的状态根本没法做任何反抗，他只能嚅嚅着“不要”眼睁睁看着手冢的性器在自己手里渐渐消失，贯穿自己的身体。  
甬道被充斥拓开，那根凶器熟练地找到了刚才亲密接触过的敏感点，毫不怜惜地捅上去，把欲望的音符从不二喉间撞击出来。  
倘若只是普通的交合，陷入欲望的不二大概早已沉沦在他的侵犯里。可双手被固定在两腿之间抚慰自己的羞耻感让不二难以放松，而且体内的欲望只是抽插了几下，手冢突然在最渴望被蹂躏的某处附近停住了。  
不二根本没想到手冢还能在进入自己后停下来，欲望被不上不下地吊着，被侵犯的不适早就被得不到快乐的空虚吞噬。不二难耐地扭了扭想去蹭到那个地方，手冢却抓着他的手压制住了他的下身。  
“……手冢……”不二眼眶再次泛起湿意，这次却是因为最纯粹的渴望。  
要是对方这时候逼他，任何要求他可能都会答应。  
结果手冢没有逼迫他说什么难堪的话，而是抬起他的腿方便自己能俯身和自己对视，一字一顿地说：“看着我。”  
“什……”  
蔚蓝的眼睛瞪大。  
粗大的性器再次在体内缓慢磨蹭，很慢很轻。被撑开的穴口不自觉地用力裹挟柱身，试图把它完全纳入自己体内获取记忆里的快感。  
手冢偏不如他愿，虽然他也喘的很厉害，额角都是汗水，他还是浅浅地磨蹭着。  
“就这样，看着我。”凤眼直直地望着蔚蓝的瞳孔，看它左摇右晃地恍惚着，犹豫着，最后在欲望的趋势下妥协，望向自己。  
像是不二的灵魂终于与他对视。  
被迫听从了他的要求的不二动了动下身：“手…手冢……”  
手冢从善如流，挺腰大力撞在了击垮不二理智的地方。  
“不准看别的地方，”见不二得到想要的后打算把眼睛闭上，手冢猛地开口，“不准闭眼，我要你一直看着我。”  
体内又粗又硬的东西擦过最敏感的一点，一下又一下，力道深沉。  
“要是挪开视线…你就要受罚。”在那充满掌控力的律动里，手冢的声音变得嘶哑又性感，眸色漆黑。  
身体无比热忱地迎合他的节奏，不二不服输地瞪回去断断续续笑道：“…罚…罚跑圈吗？”  
“不，”手冢拉着他的手摸上自己的腹肌，一个大力插到更深的地方，“你有三次机会……要是超过三次……  
手冢俯下头亲了下他的脸颊。

“我要你看着我怎么射在你脸上。”

腹部被狠狠地挠了下，手冢毫不压抑地喘息出来，还死死盯着他不放。  
不二原本是想用挠他来表达对手冢这个规定的不满，没想到低沉的声线带着浓重的欲望在眼前炸裂，震的他身体里的渴求更加翻腾，连含着对方的甬道都下意识收紧了一下。  
不能更亲密的情况下，手冢当然感觉到他的反应，也看到他眼里的羞耻和渴望，于是开始专注地顶弄那些会让不二快乐的地方，眼中带笑地提醒他：“三次。”  
“……你这个…变态……”不二知道手冢是说到做到的，他也绝对不想盯着手冢的下体等待那里朝自己——天知道到时候手冢会说出什么话来。  
他从来没有想过，手冢在床上会是这副模样。  
所以事到如今他只能在手冢的撞击带来的摇晃和刺激里用尽最后的力量去达成手冢的要求，蔚蓝的瞳孔被体内的快感顶的一晃一晃，刘海散落在汗湿的脸上交错成一张网，网的外头是手冢那双漆黑却明亮的眼睛。  
手冢一边顶着他一边看着他还一边拉着他的手继续刚才的动作。指腹无力地随着他的控制扫过男人坚持锻炼的腰肌，那里正因为手冢的动作改变形状。不二能感觉到指尖下的肌肉绷紧的时候，手冢刺进他身体的那部分就随之狠狠撞上他的敏感点，擦出脑内可见的电流在瞬间扩向四肢百骸；指尖下的肌肉稍稍放松，手冢就干脆利落地离他而去，留下闪电消失后的黑暗与寂寥。  
不二大口喘息着下意识地伸手去抓他的腰，想要他留下来，却因为受制于人指尖永远只能堪堪触到那块皮肤。  
就像曾经他和手冢的距离一般。  
手冢自然没有错过他的小动作，也看到了正努力和他对视着的蓝色眼睛一闪而过的希冀，他贴过去蹭了蹭不二的嘴角：“再深点？”  
不二下意识地就别开了眼睛不敢再让他看到自己的想法，却感觉体内越来越舒服的侵犯立刻撤了出去。  
耳边响起手冢压抑的低声：“第二次。”  
“——！”不二猛地回头，眼里全是不敢置信。  
和上一次被完全禁锢接纳不同，这次的性事他开始习惯享受手冢的尺寸和速度，就在这样一种极为愉悦的状态里，手冢居然能抽身而出！  
而且！  
“…你算错了吧……”不二咬牙切齿地瞪着他，明明才一次而已！  
手冢却直接拉着他翻身，让他跪在自己的腿间——  
“第二次。”低沉的嗓音在后脑响起，手冢拉着他的手触碰自己怒涨的性器，一边说，“舔我。”  
不二在性欲的影响下好半天才想起第一次是手冢立下三次规则的时候。  
根本就是耍赖！  
“反抗的话就把你绑起来。”手冢更早一步截断了他的抗拒，逼的不二跪在自己怀里抉择。  
手冢的欲望就在他眼前，双手被抓着扶上那根粗大的柱体慢慢抚摸，看它在自己的手心上来回磨蹭……  
“乖，一分钟就好，”低哑的声音在欲望的浪潮里像是一阵缥缈的风声，蛊惑着他的意识，瓦解他的防守，让他慢慢低头臣服。  
“这次不会射在你脸上。”  
不二张开口，双唇在那根顶端碰了一下。  
手冢的呼吸乱了。  
殷红的舌尖小心翼翼地舔着他的欲望，生涩得像是不知该碰哪里，又像舍不得离开它。小小的软软的触感变成一个形态模糊的生命体，在他最渴望最痴迷的地方飞舞。  
手冢垂下眼看到不二埋头在他腿间，柔软的栗色头发在明亮的灯光下金光闪烁，他能感觉落在性器上的动作是那么的温柔，吮吻是那么的深情，不二仿佛不是在做一件背离道德的情色之事，而是一句无法诉诸言语的告白。  
不二感觉自己呼吸间全是手冢的气味，那根性器擦过他的嘴唇擦过他的脸颊，被他用舌尖一点点舔过变得更加充血硬挺。手冢的呼吸和颤抖在耳边在眼底，都是因为他现在正在做的事。  
有那么一瞬间，他产生了主动权在两人之间互换的错觉。  
这个错觉驱使他的动作逐渐深入，舔舐对方性器的幅度也渐渐增加。随着意识的沉迷他想起这根东西在自己体内带来的滔天快感和满足，身体的空虚就叫嚣着奔涌着驱使他张口把手冢的性器含了进去——  
“时间到了。”手冢嘶哑的声音骤然响起，把他的意识拉了回来。  
手冢没有拉他，一副要继续也可以的样子。不二慌乱地撤开，尴尬的不知道该看哪里。  
尽管手冢说了让他舔他，却从来没有逼自己把对方的性器吞入口中！  
他失控了。  
这个意识让不二慌不择路地想要挣开被束缚的双手离开，身体却不听大脑的使唤任由手冢重新把自己压在身下。  
被充满的那一刻，不二半哭半喘的叫了出来。  
他不想和手冢这样纠缠下去，却渴望手冢更多的进入。理智与本能的矛盾令他左右为难，心脏和大脑像是被劈成了两半，各执一词却都……  
“不二，看着我。”  
和手冢相连。  
即使两人都被欲望烧的濒临奔溃，手冢依然强调着他的规则逼迫不二睁开眼，和自己对视。  
蔚蓝的眼睛外，长长的睫毛挂上了看不清是汗水还是泪水的小小光点。  
逆光之中，手冢眼角的淤青染上了魅惑人心的邪气。  
手冢这次终于放开了他，粗糙的手把身下人雪白的双腿分开然后卡上髋关节，开始抽送顶撞。  
一下又一下，手冢挺动着结实的腰部，让坚硬如铁的性器在他的身体里拓开深入，狠狠摩擦能让男人发出甜腻柔软呻吟的地方。不二被他顶的全身都烧成了诱人的粉红，蔚蓝的眼睛开始涣散也努力地回望自己，低柔的声线越来越湿越来越软，甬道也渐渐收紧想把他锁死在自己体内。  
他俯下身把额头贴在不二的额头上，让他看到自己眼睛里燃烧的看不见的火焰。  
“不二，看着我。”他重复道，“你只有一次机会。”  
不二的意识都要恍惚了，他只想扭动身体去迎合身下的撞击，手冢正在更加深入地贯穿他，让他心慌意乱的同时又无比满足。交合的快感夺走他的理智，如果不是手冢的眼神一直在提醒他，他早已放弃了坚持只想和手冢沉沦进无人可见的纠缠里。  
但手冢的声音顺着骨骼震透他的灵魂。  
你只有一次机会。  
不二觉得自己已经无法理解这句话的意思，也调动不了大脑，他凭着本能伸手环抱住对方的脖子把他的头颅固定在自己眼前，双腿也缠上手冢的腰让体内的火焰烧进从未有过的深度！  
空间变成一道道波纹的恍惚里，手冢好像笑了。  
他奋力顶弄着这具软化下去的躯体，性器在对方的身体深处为所欲为。不二的眼神越来越散越来越空洞，他呻吟着喘气着，胸膛剧烈起伏鼻音黏腻勾人，温暖的内壁在过度愉悦的磨蹭里越发主动贴合闯入者——  
他都不曾放开抱着对方脖子的手。  
他们终于重逢。

在颠倒万物的快感里，在混淆虚实的遗忘里，在真假反转的缝隙里，他忘记自我忘记周遭，世界是一副龟裂的拼图画，碎片千万如刀锋落下，每一片都带着同一个画面，每一刀都落进了蔚蓝之海的深处，溅起翻天覆地的风浪。  
是手冢的眼睛。  
在无声的浪潮中，那双深不见底的眼睛如此清晰可辨，触手可及。它将无数碎片汇聚成一道光，破开海浪，直刺他的灵魂。  
不二已经分不清自己在看着手冢还是手冢在看着自己，或者他们都看着彼此，又相互错过。随着性事的失控，他的意识从未有过的模糊又清醒，身体从未有过的愉快又痛楚，让他渴望把身上这个人永远的留在这里。  
柔软的床铺随着欲望的翻腾发出暧昧的响声，他们身体紧紧纠缠，攻击对方，接纳对方，将自己都不曾发现的那些隐秘翻出来献给对方，直到灵魂相抵——

高潮过后，不二彻底虚脱地松手瘫在床铺里，汗水把身下的布料几乎湿透。手冢狠狠卡着他的腰，性器捅得无比深入，在他身体里射出一股股精液，在他内部也留下自己的痕迹。  
射精结束后，他压在他身上脸埋入颈侧，急促地呼吸着，胸腔彼此挤压连心跳也要重合。不二听到手冢的喘气声，感觉着手冢的心跳声，脑海里还回荡着手冢吻他时的感觉和气味。  
无意识地，他抬手摸了摸手冢后脑的头发。  
是记忆中的触感。  
手冢就着不二的抚摸在他颈窝蹭蹭，栗色和茶色的头发混淆在一起，温存无比，像最亲密的爱人。  
等呼吸平复了一点，手冢撑起上身，看到不二昏昏欲睡的脸颊，亲了两口：“舒服吗？”  
又来了。  
手冢为什么上床就变得话唠，不二想不明白，现在更觉得尴尬。  
如果说刚才的第一次他是因为被强迫身体的本能反应，这一次他有拒绝的机会，却在手冢面前毫无原则一败涂地。  
后方的甬道还含着手冢的性器，自己的手还插在手冢的发间，两人交叠的身体之间还残留着自己的精液，更不能忽视的是——  
手冢甚至都没有抚慰他的前面，直接靠后面就让他高潮了。  
不二认命地闭眼别开脸，算是默认了他的问题。手冢无声地笑了一下，嘴唇在不二的侧脸上摩挲。  
“真可惜，看来你比较喜欢我射在里面。”  
随着话音半软的器官在柔软的甬道里磨蹭了两下。  
“……”  
不二已经没有力气去吐槽他不知道怎么想出来的这些句子。尴尬和疲劳以及精神的放松让困意席卷而来。摸着男人头发的手随便推了两下以示抗议，然后他睡了过去。  
他太累了。  
手冢这才心满意足地把性器从他身体里抽出来，抱着失去意识的不二像是等身玩偶一般抚摸他亲吻他，耳鬓厮磨了一会，才去浴室为两人做事后的清洁。  
他对天亮满怀期待——期待不二回到他身边的第一个清晨。  
只是，等他搂着不二回到床上，怀抱对方温暖的身体沉入梦境的时候，从没想过第二天醒来会是自己孤零零地躺在床上，身侧的床单一片冰凉。

不二走了。

TBC


End file.
